


Pomeriggio di neve

by Shireith



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Damien conosceva William da quasi due mesi ed era al corrente di molti aspetti della sua quotidianità. Inizialmente, ascoltare in silenzio le esperienze di vita di William non era stato di suo interesse, e anzi aveva trovato prematura e fuori luogo la confidenza che si era concesso con lui fin dai primi giorni. Lo aveva giudicato come un giovane invadente e sfrontato. Ben presto, però, la sua parlantina sciolta e i suoi modi di fare gentili l'avevano conquistato, e Damien aveva capito che William era in realtà una persona amichevole e su cui poter fare affidamento. Era uno studente universitario e gli piaceva parlare dei suoi progressi, cosa che Damien non disdegnava.
Relationships: William/Damien Wytte
Kudos: 15





	Pomeriggio di neve

Quando uscì di casa, l’aria era di un freddo pungente. Penetrò, come un ospite inatteso, fin dentro le ossa, e William dovette stringersi nel pastrano per avvertire un po’ di calore. Sopprimendo un brivido, tuffò il volto nella pesante sciarpa di lana, che ora raggiungeva la punta del naso arrossato, e s’incamminò.

La città, gremita di persone dai volti ignoti, si era già da un po’ vestita di una gioviale atmosfera natalizia. La neve cadeva da una fitta coltre di nubi grigiastre e si posava pigramente sui tetti e sulle strade – se gli adulti l’avevano accolta di malavoglia, immaginando già quali imprevisti e disagi avrebbe portato, i più giovani correvano felici, lanciandosi palle di neve in giro per le strade e i parchi e pregustando già le lunghe giornate di vacanza che li aspettavano.

Anche William attendeva con ansia l’arrivo del Natale. Forse non amava il freddo, ma in compenso gli si scaldava il cuore ogni volta che, passeggiando tra la ressa cittadina, s’imbatteva nelle decorazioni che sovrastavano le strade e figuravano sulle case; oppure quando, passando di fianco ai negozi con le vetrine addobbate a festa, li vedeva brulicanti di clienti a caccia dell’offerta più vantaggiosa.

Giorni addietro, William aveva compilato una lunga lista di regali per amici e famiglia, e sapeva che molto presto sarebbe toccato anche a lui, girare per i vicoli con le braccia che pesavano di buste e pacchetti già confezionati. Sorrise a quella prospettiva e affrettò il passo. Man mano che procedeva, si facevano largo nella sua mente il nome e il volto del giovane che era determinato a incontrare.

Lo vide proprio lì, una volta che fu giunto a destinazione. Gettò un’occhiata al di là della vetrata del locale e posò lo sguardo sul volto pallido del giovane, affaccendato a servire la folta clientela. Rise quando Damien rivolse un’espressione buffa a un ragazzino e bofonchiò qualcosa tra sé. Più imparava a conoscerlo, più si rendeva conto di quanto Damien non fosse bravo con le persone. Gli aveva domandato, qualche settimana prima, perché un tipo taciturno e riservato come lui avesse accettato un lavoro part-time in un bar, e Damien aveva ribattuto che i soldi son pur sempre soldi. William aveva colto tutta l’onestà della sua risposta e non aveva avuto di che controbattere.

Col senno di poi, gli faceva piacere che Damien lavorasse lì. Si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, a vederlo portare gli occhi al cielo nel vano tentativo di nascondere il rossore delle sue guance, messo in evidenza dal candore della sua pelle.

Senza preoccuparsi di nascondere un sorriso deliziato all’idea, William compì alcuni passi in direzione dell’ingresso ed entrò.

Il locale si presentava come al solito, con i lampadari moderni, il bancone lucido e la clientela perlopiù giovanile seduta attorno a tavoli rotondi. C’era chi frequentava il posto come punto di ritrovo con i propri amici, e chi, invece, apriva libri e portatili e s’immergeva nello studio. William non era lì per nessuna delle due ragioni.

«Un minuto e sono da lei», parlò Damien, la cui figura voltata di spalle non gli permise di inquadrare il volto del cliente che si era appena presentato al bancone. «Come la posso servi…? _Oh_ , starai scherzando, spero.»

Le mani affondate nelle tasche del pastrano, William gli regalò un sorriso raggiante, a metà tra l’affettuoso e il divertito – le reazioni esasperate di Damien sortivano sempre quell’effetto, in lui.

«Sto lavorando», s’affrettò a rammentargli Damien con tono neutro – non fu, tuttavia, un commento aspro, né un invito ad andarsene. Non lo voleva davvero, e questo lo sapevano entrambi.

«Ma io non sono mica qui per disturbarti», fece l’altro, apprestandosi ad agguantare una banconota dalla tasca per riporla sul bancone. «Ecco, un cappuccino e un cornetto. Alla crema – è il mio gusto preferito.»

«Lo so. Devo averlo intuito dalle trenta o quaranta volte che sei stato qui», osservò ironico Damien. Poi, come se fino a un attimo prima non si fosse mostrato contrariato alla presenza di William, soggiunse in tono calmo: «Come vanno le cose, all’università?»

«Bene, grazie.» Mentre Damien preparava un cappuccino, William raccontò le recenti avventure e disavventure con i professori e i compagni di corso, perdendosi poi negli aspetti che più lo affascinavano delle materie che studiava.

Damien conosceva William da quasi due mesi ed era al corrente di molti aspetti della sua quotidianità. Inizialmente, ascoltare in silenzio le esperienze di vita di William non era stato di suo interesse, e anzi aveva trovato prematura e fuori luogo la confidenza che si era concesso con lui fin dai primi giorni. Lo aveva giudicato come un giovane invadente e sfrontato. Ben presto, però, la sua parlantina sciolta e i suoi modi di fare gentili l’avevano conquistato, e Damien aveva capito che William era in realtà una persona amichevole e su cui poter fare affidamento. Era uno studente universitario e gli piaceva parlare dei suoi progressi, cosa che Damien non disdegnava.

Quand’ebbe finito di raccontare un aneddoto su un compagno di corso, Damien gli stava porgendo il cappuccino e il cornetto alla crema. William osservò il cornetto con aria sognante e giurò di poterlo già sentire scioglierglisi in bocca. «Tu cosa mi racconti?»

«Non è il momento di parlare di me», ribatté Damien, che intanto aveva afferrato la banconota di William abbandonata sul bancone e ora gli porgeva il resto. Mentre William allungava una mano per prenderlo, soggiunse: «Ho diversi clienti da servire. Sarà per un’altra volta.»

William non parve scoraggiato. Gli rivolse un sorriso candido e con una mano sollevò la borsa a tracolla che gli ricadeva su una spalla e disse: «Ho tutto il tempo del mondo.» E così, Damien lo vide agguantare il proprio ordine e raggiungere un tavolino solitario, dove si sedette. Abbandonò la borsa su una sedia e ne tirò fuori due grossi libri, rivolse a Damien un cenno ammiccante, infine aprì entrambi i libri di testo e s’immerse nella lettura, addentando pian piano il gustoso cornetto.

Damien aveva ormai compreso che si sarebbe trattenuto lì tutto il tempo necessario e scosse lievemente il capo, convinto che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto dissuaderlo – non era, in realtà, nemmeno convinto di volerlo davvero. Tornò a servire la clientela, occhieggiando, di tanto in tanto, in direzione di William, la cui espressione assorta vagava tra le parole che stava leggendo. Prim’ancora che la mente potesse razionalizzare il pensiero, Damien trovò adorabile il modo in cui William aggrottava le sopracciglia, e arrossì vistosamente. Decise, da quel momento, di concentrarsi sulla clientela, ma non sempre riuscì a tener fede alla promessa.

Tre ore dopo, il suo turno giunse finalmente al termine. William era così assorto nello studio che non si accorse della cosa finché Damien non gli si parò davanti già vestito per uscire. Immaginava che William avrebbe protestato («Ma come, e la nostra chiacchierata?»), ma così non fu.

«Ah, bene!» esclamò infatti costui, gaio in volto. Si affrettò a racimolare i suoi averi, aiutato da Damien, e in poco tempo furono già fuori, male accolti dall’aria gelida della giornata. Rabbrividendo, William si strinse nel suo pastrano e commentò: «Presto, sbrighiamoci.»

Confuso, Damien lo seguì. «Uhm… andiamo da qualche parte?»

William non rispose. Invece, frugò nella borsa in cui custodiva i libri di studio e ne estrasse un foglio piegato che svolse con noncuranza e prese a leggere, mormorando tra sé parole impercettibili.

Demian non capiva. Incuriosito, decise di seguirlo finché non avesse avuto più chiara la situazione. «Sono i tuoi appunti di studio?» domandò, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche del cappotto perché le articolazioni già andavano intorpidendosi, tanto era il freddo.

William distolse gli occhi dal foglio e li alzò sul suo ignaro interlocutore. «Mh?» mugugnò, ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri. Poi sembrò capire. «Ah, questo?» fece, sventolando il foglio a mezz’aria. «No, macché: è la lista dei regali che devo comprare.»

Per quanto la sua carnagione glielo permettesse, Damien impallidì ancora di più: il foglio, che aveva l’impressione di essere stato piegato più volte, era scarabocchiato da una lunga serie di regali associati ad altrettanti nomi. Il problema, almeno secondo Damien, era che i nomi erano proprio _tanti_.

«Tutta… _tutta_ quella roba?»

«Già», ridacchiò William, vagamente divertito dallo sconcerto dell’altro. «È una buona cosa che ci sia qualcuno pronto a darmi una mano.»

Come momentaneamente stordito da un colpo alla testa, Damien non colse subito il significato di tali parole. Continuò a seguirlo con andatura svelta, scoccando occhiate distratte agli innumerevoli negozi che costeggiavano i marciapiedi. Poi, scosso da un pensiero, arrestò il passo. «Senti un po’… dov’è che stiamo andando, esattamente?»

William, imitandolo, stirò le labbra screpolate in un vispo sorriso, e questo semplice gesto tramutò in realtà i dubbi di Damien prim’ancora delle parole. «Si va a fare spesa!» annunciò a voce così alta che alcuni passanti si volsero a guardarlo straniti.

Quattro o cinque secondi furono scanditi dal silenzio. Poi: « _Eh?_ »

Senza perdere il sorriso, William s’incamminò una seconda volta, lo sguardo fisso su Damien, che riluttante gli fu subito dietro. «Non manca molto a Natale e io ho ancora molti regali da fare ad amici e parenti, ma non mi va di andare da solo. Visto che tu non hai niente di meglio da fare…»

Le gote arrossate dal freddo si colorarono ancora di più, e Damien distolse lo sguardo tossicchiando due volte con malcelato imbarazzo. «Non è che non abbia proprio _niente_ da fare», borbottò, ma William non rispose. «Comunque, che tipo di regali devi fare?» domandò – e mentre William si perdeva in un elenco di tutto quello che riaffiorava nella sua mente, Damien capì che sarebbe stata una giornata _molto_ lunga.


End file.
